


Romantic Comedy

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Ok this was actually my first date with my ex-bf, but it was cute so, for real, why not make it a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: You want to build a pile of leaves to jump into and Jae assists.





	Romantic Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is super fluffy and short but whatevs, enjoy.

It’s the middle of fall, the air is cold and the campus is scattered with a rainbow of red, orange and yellow leaves.

“You know,” you say to Jae as he walks you back to your apartment after a day of classes. It was getting dark and he didn’t want you to walk alone. “There’s so many leaves, I’d love to build a big leaf pile and jump in.”

At that moment you happen to pass an area of campus that was particularly saturated with leaves--so much so that the grass was covered with a thick carpet that crunched under your boots.

Jae stops and stares at the scene, an evil smile spreading across his face.

“Well, why not now?” he asks, gesturing to the leaves on the ground.

You smile in return. “Absolutely.”

Ditching your school bags you both begin the painstaking task of piling the leaves up without a rake. It takes awhile as Jae continuously showers you with the leaves, taking a perverse pleasure in your screams and then of course you have to retaliate and what should have taken 10 minutes turns into 30 minutes but eventually you gather enough leaves for a large and soft looking pile.

“Ready?” Jae asks and you nod. He takes your hand and you feel heat rise to your cheeks. “Okay, on the count of three...one. Two. Three!”

On three you both take a running leap at the leaf pile before landing in the pile of leaves with a thud and laughter.

You sit up and Jae picks pieces of leaves out of your hair and you feel your cheeks heating up again.

Swiftly, you rise to your feet, ready to go again. You look back at Jae who’s lounging in the leaves like a king on a throne.

“Hey come on,” you say, frowning at him. “I want to jump in again.”

Jae smiles at you sending your heartbeat into arrhythmia. “I need help up,” he says and holds out a hand.

You move until you’re standing directly in front of him and squint down at the tall boy lying in the leaves. “Listen, I’ve seen enough romantic comedies to know where this is going.”

He pretends to look hurt. “Le gasp, how could you ever think such a thing of me? I just have long limbs, I need help getting up because of my awkward appendages!”

You decide to take a moment pretending to contemplate this moral dilemma when in reality you’re trying to slow your irregular heartbeat and not hyperventilate.

Finally, with a long sigh you reach out and grab Jae’s hand.

And of course it happens--the moment you grasp his hand Jae tugs hard sending you tumbling into the leaves and on top of him, your faces mere inches from each other.

Your eyes go wide but before you can do or say or even think anything, Jae’s other arm wraps around your waist and as if he had practiced it--flips you over so that you’re now on your back and he’s the one leaning over the top of you.

There’s a beat of silence in which Jae’s smile, if possible, grows even wider.

And then he’s kissing you. His lips are slightly cold from the weather but still soft and when he works your mouth open he’s warm and tastes slightly of Coca-Cola and vanilla. His hands which are also slightly cold work their way into your hair and you find yourself melting back into the leaves and forgetting that you’re in a public area on campus and currently lying in a pile of leaves.

Jae pulls back and you’re left slightly breathless and uncomfortably warm and there may be a lot of leaves in your hair but you don’t care.

“There now,” Jae says with a smirk and eyes that are slightly darker than usual. “That wasn’t so bad, was it.”

He gets up from his perch on top of you and starts walking to where you left your bags on the ground, leaving you stunned and lying there.

“C’mon,” he says. “Let’s go get some wings or something.”


End file.
